Kevin Mask
|classification = Akugyo Chojin > Seigi Chojin |chojin_kyodo = 1,170,000 Power |tag_team(s) = Blood Evolutions (Scarface), The Young Masters (Mantaro Kinniku) |trademark_technique(s) = Big Ben Edge, OLAP, Tower Bridge |family = Robin Mask (Father) Alisa Mackintosh (Mother) Vanessa Mackintosh (Maternal Grandmother), Robin Knight (Paternal Grandfather) Paul Mackintosh (Maternal Grandfather) Robin Grande (Great-Grandfather) |trainer(s) = Choe (Warsman) |japanese_voice = Ryotaro Okiayu |other_voices = Ted Lewis (English), Christian Iansante (Italian), Renato Soares (Brazilian), Jorge Tejedor (Spanish) |anime = Anime episode 5 (First Appearance) |manga = Muscle Returns (First Appearance), Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 2, Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 7 }}Kevin Mask (ケビンマスク) is the son of Robin Mask. He begins as an antagonist in Kinnikuman Nisei, but later becomes a leading protagonist and supporting character. Kevin is known for his dislike of his father, along with his lone wolf nature, and is currently the champion of the latest Chojin Crown. About Kevin Mask is the son of British super-wrestler Robin Mask and Alisa Mackintosh. He hated his father's strict upbringing, so he ran away when he was 8 and joined the d.M.p (although their relationship has gotten better since the Chōjin Olympics). He refers to his father as . During Mantaro Kinniku's first two matches on Earth, he showed that he cared deeply about honour and that he had a soft spot inside him which was rarely shown. He is sometimes known as 'every girl's knight in shining armour' this was particularly because of his mask which was a bluish-grey knight-like helmet. Kevin's English accent is one of the traits that girls find attractive about him. He harbours a complicated love-hate relationship with his Daddy Robin. During the Chōjin Olympics, he trains under Robin's former student Warsman (under the guise of Croè). Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 196 Though he usually has a silent and stoic personality, he does occasionally display a comical side. He has been known to perform Keiji Mutou's "Puroresu Love" pose. Appearance Typically, he wears blue armour in the manga, however he does on occasion wear black armour, usually in rebellion against his father's white armour. He also wears a helmet, with street clothes of various colours and types. In the anime, he wears blue armour, and his street clothes feature pink accents and accessories (and often a pink t-shirt). He likes leather attire and rides a motorcycle. Kevin has blond hair in the manga, but a blondish-brown shade in the anime, which reaches his mid-back. He also has yellow eyes when seen through his mask. He is 7'2" and 155kg. On his back is a Spider Nest Tattoo which was added during his Akugyō Chōjin days. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 3-4 The image of each Chōjin he defeats is added to the tattoo. This continues even after he leaves the d.M.p. Kevin also possesses his own version of the Kinniku Clan's Kajiba no Kuso Djikara called Maelstrom Power. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 195 'Story' [[Kinnikuman Nisei|'Kinnikuman Nisei']] d.M.p Arc Kevin Mask makes his appearance right after the Second Generations have been deployed on Japan. During an argument between Mantaro Kinniku and Gazelleman, Kevin comes in between them and begins a quick fight with Gazelleman. He twists his arms and throws him up into the air, catching him with his foot. After being found out to be the son of Robin Mask, and asked why he wasn't at the Hercules Factory, Kevin Mask leaves. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 2 He returns later that night with Tel Tel Boy and MAXman, wearing a hood over himself. They go to assault Mantaro whilst his guard is down. As Gazelleman stops them from doing so, Kevin and his team beat him up. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 3 The next day the three of them are found dropping in on an IWF match, killing a tag team. They declare that Mantaro will come and fight them. As Kevin is found out to be a member of the d.M.p., he explains in a flashback that his father put him through hellish training, keeping him away from a normal life. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 4 Because of the hardships within his family, Kevin explains that he ran away from home and took up street fighting. He later was asked to join the d.M.p., where he would be part of a real 'family'. During Tel Tel Boy's match against Mantaro, Tel Tel Boy is using a technique where he calls in the help of Mantaro's fears. Kevin tells him to stop hiding behind others and fight for real, though Tel Tel Boy ignores him. Throughout this match MAXman begins calling Kevin a traitor. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 6 After Tel Tel's defeat, MAXman steps up to finish off Mantaro, but Kevin convinces him to fight another Seigi Chojin, so Mantaro can rest. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 8 After witnessing MAXman defeat Seiuchin, and then witnessing his defeat by Mantaro, Kevin Mask realizes that the d.M.p. does not fight for honor or teamwork. Leaving the d.M.p., Kevin Mask walks away, saying he is part of his own independent side now, and that his fight with Mantaro will come someday. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 12 HF Second Year Replacement Matches Kevin first returns during Terry the Kid's match against Scarface; he is seen often spilling soda and popcorn on other audience members, while commenting on the match throughout (in the anime this is changed to him flicking popcorn at Mantaro when he stands in Kevin's view of the ring). Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 41-42Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 42 After being absent for a while, Kevin Mask is seen during the Jade vs. Scarface match, where we see him watching from the sidelines after the match is declared a victory for Scarface, and we are told that Kevin knows his true identity. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 63 Kevin later reveals Mars' name in disguise as a park worker, as he attempts to gauge Mars' reaction. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 50 There follows a dinner party after the semi-finals, where Kevin Mask disguises himself as a waiter and lures Scarface away, by dirtying his clothes "by accident" and offering a change of clothes as a remedy, but - when he lets slip the name "Mars" - Mars removes his costume. Kevin surprise attacks Scarface, putting him in a Tower Bridge. A flashback then occurs, as it is revealed that Kevin and Scarface were old allies during their dMp days spent training, and that Scarface saved Kevin's life. The Old Generation arrive in the middle of their fight, forcing Kevin Mask to run away. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 64 Kevin watches the Mantaro Kinniku vs. Scarface match, where he is confronted by Brocken Jr. who compares him to Robin Mask and accuses him of being conflicted, torn between light and dark. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 66 Brocken Jr. forces Kevin to go to tournament headquarters to reveal what he knows, once the match goes badly and Kevin cannot hide his concerns any longer, and realises that a true hero must be courageous and finds strength to speak. It is revealed then that Scarface is actually Mars of the dMp. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 68 Kevin Mask then explained to Scar the secrets of the Muscle League's special techniques. Scarface calls Kevin Mask a traitor after he decided to leave the d.M.p. During the Finals, Kevin Mask reveals Scarface's real name to be Mars. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 70 He then leaves his faith in Mantaro to defeat Scar, because Kevin Mask no longer wants to be indebted to him. After Mantaro defeats Scarface, Kevin Mask walks away again. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 73 Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection Kevin Mask's first very big role in the series begins here. During the first round of the British preliminary matches, we see Kevin Mask defeat Big Bone with the Big Ben Edge. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 120 He earns his place as the British champion by defeating The Assassin, also with his signature move, the Big Ben Edge. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 121 He is next seen during the opening ceremony, where he is presented alongside four other chojin representing the United Kingdom, but - while the other chojin wear their sash in a traditional manner - Kevin carries his sash in his hand. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 125 It is then that Mantaro makes a scene, dressed in a controversial outside, and is attacked by Mean Marine, but Kevin Mask intervenes and tells them to wait until the matches themselves, so that they are not disqualified before the main competition. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 126 The first event "Look Over There" Kevin won with ease by tricking his opponent to look in the direction Kevin wanted. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 127 The second event (which was in the manga only) "Daruma Otoshibam!" Kevin told the former Chairman that the second generation aren't gutless and don't show-off. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 129 Arriving at the daruma statues Kevin wanted to see Terry's so called 'Texas Spirit' and allowed him to go first. After Terry completed the challenge Kevin said he was 'ok' and started his turn by kicking the blocks with precise kicks. When he completed the challenge all four blocks were stacked sideways on top of each other. The third event "Beach Flags Yeah!" it was untold who Kevin's opponents were but he easily beat them by catching the falling girl first. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 131 The final event "Wheezy Wheezy Three-Legged Race!" the choujins had to chose a partner from the stands. Kevin had people flock their arms to him asking to be his partner. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 133 Mantaro envied Kevin for being so popular with the crowd. When Kevin chose Chloe, whom he was currently being trained under, Mantaro asked to himself if Kevin was gay for not choosing a woman. During the race Kevin and his partner faced the obstacles. At the first obstacle being a steep hill Kevin noticed what Meat was trying to do by going sideways. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 134 The second obstacle was crossing a spinning log. Chloe told Kevin to spin with the log so they wouldn't fall. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 135 Near the end of the race the Kevin pair got attacked by King Castle. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 136 When Chloe was in the air and their ankle strap twisted he said to King Castle, while having his foot on Castle's face, the difference between winning and losing chojins. With that second the ankle strap untwisted and Kevin came from behind to kick in the back of Castle's head. King Castle head explodes, and Kevin shoves Jade out of the way. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 137 Kaiser Moon tries to attack the Kevin pair near the final stretch of the race, but they sweep under Kaiser's feet and shoulder drop his head causing him to be incapacitated. Kevin and Chloe come in first place, using well balanced teamwork. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 138 Six-Pack Arc occurs here After the preliminaries, a pachinko style event is used to determine match placements. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 140 Kevin - along with other contestants - are placed into giant transparent spherical devices, while Chloe watches from the stands, and is placed into the machine; he purposely changes the course of his ball, so that he will have the most matches to fight in the tournament. He is matched against Jijimman in the Fukuoka Dome. Kevin is ten minutes late to his match, when Chloe grows worried. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 146 Chloe eventually seeks out Kevin, who has spent thirty minutes fully clothed in a sauna whose heat was turned to maximum, and proceeded to stand on one finger until he lost consciousness. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 151 He is nearly disqualified when he is thirty minutes late for his match, but is half-carried to the ring by Chloe. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 152 Kevin collapses while trying to enter the ring, and - as he is stripped of his street clothes by Chloe - it is revealed he has lost a great deal of weight, which leaves him at a seeming disadvantage for battle. He is attacked relentlessly and close to a loss. The match continues, and for five minutes Kevin does not land a single hit. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 153 Kevin eventually taps into his maelstrom power and finally counters with a Royal Stretch, and descends with a Big Ben Edge. Jijimman loses the match at 7 minutes and 29 seconds. Kevin proceeds to mock Jijimman by going to him in his weakened and prone state, so that he may memorise his face to add his visage to add to his tattoo. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 154 Kevin proceeds to his next match with Chloe at his side on a private aeroplane, as they bond and discuss tactics. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 154-155 At Kansai National Airport, four planes are arranged to form stands for fans, and a ring is placed centre of them for the Kevin Mask vs. Legox match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 165 Kevin Mask trains with Chloe inside the airport terminal. He enters the ring to his match with Elgar's "Pomp and Circumstance" playing, but - as he jumps into the ring - Jacqueline Muscle tries to touch his exposed tattoo and he swats her away. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 166 He dons black armour for the match, as an act of rebellion against his father's white armour, and fights Legox in an intense battle that alternates in which has the advantage. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapters 167-170 Kevin attacks a vulnerable spot and destroys what is effectively Legox's brain, and destroys Legox with a Big Ben Edge. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 170 In an act of mockery towards Jacqueline, he ends the match by pouring the bloodied remains of Legox into her hands. Kevin is next due to fight against Ilioukhine. The match is due to take place in the Sapporo Dome in Hokkaido, Japan, at 3pm. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 179 A parade is thrown the day before, in Odori Park, where Keven Mask - as a semi-finalist - is forced to participate, but he becomes frustrated as it is time he could spend training for the match. He thus engages in a fake fight with Chloe, which they use as a distraction to escape the parade. He then proceeds to train with Chloe in Najima Park. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 180 In his match with Ilioukhine, 52,300 fans are in attendance to watch the match. They fight inside due to the snow. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 188 Kevin enters to his theme of "Pomp and Circumstance" again, and the odds for the match are set at 50:50. There match is set in the Sky-Cube Ring, which has five sides and is elevated 100 feet high above the ground, and is dressed in his armour by Chloe. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 189 Kevin unleashes a rush of close-range palm-punches, as the first to make a move, and Ilioukhine spins out of range and issues a roundhouse kick to his head. Kevin counters with a Shining Wizard to the face, followed with a Suplex, but Ilioukhine hovers a few inches from the canvas, until Kevin attempts a side-suplex in response. Ilioukhine manages to reverse their positions, before he is thrown from the ring. Ilioukhine stops from falling midair, and stands on the side canvas of the cube despite gravity. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 190 He proceeds to deliver an Axe Bomber and then a Sleeper Hold on Kevin, before throwing Kevin from the ring, but Kevin manages to grab a hold of the ropes last minute. Kevin uses a Rocket Attack to propel them back into the main ring. Kevin manages to gain the upper-hand, delivering a rain of punches that sends blood spraying down onto the crowd below. Kevin delivers a Step-Over Toe Hold and a Full Nelson, until Ilioukhine uses Aircraft Genetics to slice into Kevin's arms and force him to break his hold. Kevin attempts a Big Ben Edge, but Ilioukhine reverses and turns the attack into a Big Ben Collapse. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 191 Ilioukhine attacks until Kevin's blood is finally spilled; he continues with a Virtalyot Genetics, then a Siberian Tarurana that forces the blades of his rotor into Kevin's back. Kevin is then slammed from mat to mat and dropped, but this time uses his foot to cut into the canvas and save himself from falling, and Kevin is advised by Chloe, who helps him to regain his edge and get back into the fight. The continue with an exchange of blows, until Kevin realises the secret behind his attacks: his gyro-compass. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 192 He tears a hole in Ilioukhine's chest, revealing the gyro-compass, and disables it with a Rolling Cradle by countering its rotation. Kevin uses a German Suplex, but Ilioukhine manages to manually turn his gyro-compass enough to temporarily regain the upper-hand. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 193 Kevin falls and tears the rest of the side-canvas, which was previously torn, and uses it to brutally crush Ilioukhine, before ending the match with his Big Ben Edge. Chloe tells Kevin to finish him off, which leads Kevin to use the Olap technique. Kevin ends the match in 17 minutes and 32 seconds; he proceeds to throw Ilioukhine's body down before the Russian fans, where it is caught by Meat (which incapacitates Meat). He insults Meat, at which point Mantaro refuses to shake his hand in anticipation for the next match and punches him across his face. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 194 He next trains in preparation for his match with Mantaro. He injures himself trying to find a way to stop the Muscle Millennium attack, so Chloe tends to his wounds with the sleeve from his ripped shirt, and a flashback uncovers they met three months previous, when Chloe asked to be Kevin's trainer with only honour as payment. In a second flashback, Kevin reveals he continues to strive to set himself apart from Robin Mask, but Chloe strikes him and appeals to his pride, by encouraging him to take his father's move and make them his own, surpassing his father. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 198 The Kinniku Mantaro vs. Kevin Mask then occurs. He wears the mask of Robin Mask that was broken during the 20th Chojin Olympics. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 199 Kevin initially falls into the ring, caught by Chloe, and require help to be undressed and redressed in his armour, due to sheer exhaustion. Kevin refuses to shake Mantaro's hand. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 200 Kevin asks Chloe to reveal why he became his trainer, so that he can focus in his match, and Chloe reveals he did so as a favour to Robin. Mantaro attempts to climb upward, still ignoring The Nosonman, and Kevin - caught in the heat of battle - tries to attack him while he's down, which triggers Chloe to run to the ringside and command his stop. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 202 The 'Mantaro Air' attack eventually follows, which cartwheels Kevin across the canvas and out of the ring. The blow from this breaks Kevin's mask. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 203 The second crack in his mask enrages Kevin, and Mantaro abuses this by aiming his punches for the crack to worsen the damage. Blood pours down his face. They engage in a series of blows, until Mantaro then uses a Muscle Driver. Kevin eventually counters with a Mach Pulveriser, but struggles to control the attack and is sent hurtling out of the ring. His attack moves towards Ramenman, at which point Chloe dives in between them. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 204 Kevin's attack hits Chloe. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 205 Kevin soon retaliates with aiming for Mantaro's mask, and Mantaro - in fear - uses the Muscle Squeeze Drop. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 206 It causes Kevin to bleed profusely, at which point Jacqueline expresses disgust and Chloe chastises her, and Kevin attempts to throw his blood at her in his disgust; Mantaro jumps between them and takes the bloody blow. Kevin tries to remove Mantaro's mask, in an attempt to force him into suicide as his face is revealed. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 207 At exactly 44 minutes and 44 seconds, Chloe orders Kevin to go in for the final move, and Kevin performs the Anti-Muscle Millennium, which is the perfect counter to Mantaro's finishing move. Kevin finally uses the Olap. The three witnesses make a finger-gun motion, which signifies they believe it's a perfect move. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 209 Kevin lifts Mantaro by his hair and throws him into a Big Ben Edge, which decimates Mantaro, and the match ends at 58 minutes and 28 seconds (in the English translation). Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 210 Kevin thanks Mantaro for the fight, realising the importance of good competition. The cracks in Kevin's mask fade away, as he worries over Mantaro's injuries. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 211 Chloe reminds Kevin that the only payment - for being his trainer - is to wear the championship belt, and with Mantaro's blessing Kevin dons the belt for Chloe's sake. Chloe makes to walk away, as Kevin shows off to the crowds, but he collapses from sheer exhaustion. Chloe runs to catch Kevin, but the impact breaks his disguise and he is revealed to be Warsman. Warsman flees, even as Kevin calls out to him. It takes Kevin three weeks to recover. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 212 He participates in a victory parade, at London, before visiting the prime minister and queen - he carries with him the mask of Chloe that he has pieced back together with tape. The mask is placed where Chloe would sit beside him in previous parades, as a prominent piece. Kevin whispers his name. Demon Seed Arc The Demon Seed reveal there are General Palasts across Japan, and - after using tentacles to kidnap the Army of Idols - take their individual opponents to their specific Palasts. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 226 The General Palast breaks into five pieces, with each Death-Match Room going to the new locations. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 227 Kevin awakens in Karato Wharf in Yamaguchi , as Checkmate explains to Kevin the results of the previous matches against the Demon Seed. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 248 The right leg of Meat floats down, covered in the blood of Barrierfreeman, and Kevin takes the leg and tosses it to Checkmate, as what he assumes to be a Demon Seed appears. He attacks them, only to realise the person is Mars. The two pieces of General Palast – to which Mars and Kevin were dragged – both landed in the same place on Ganryu Island. Kevin and Mars use their ‘Ultimate Eyes’ to see two Demon Seed standing on Ganryu Island. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 249 The two Palasts form General Rib, and the two remaining Demon Seed create a ring that is covered by a rib-like structure made of stone. It is announced the match will be a tag-team match – Kevin Mask and Mars are rowed to General Rib by Checkmate and Gazelleman respectively. They are due to fight Voltman in the tag-team of Demolition. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 250 Kevin reveals he still has Meat’s leg and asks Mantaro permission to keep it for a while longer, as it inspires him due to Barrierfreeman’s sacrifice. Kevin and Mars name themselves the -エボリューションズ}} . They engage in a series of blows with Voltman in perfect synchronicity. They engage in further attacks, until Mantaro warns them to watch out for the partner, but Voltman seemingly gains the upper-hand, until Mars performs the swallow-tail. At that point Asuraman appears. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 251 Kevin attacks Asuraman with a Sudden Impact. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 252 They engage in a series of blows, but Asuraman ultimately gains an advantage with his many arms. Asuraman starts to apply psychological pressure to Kevin, using his father as a weapon, and Kevin forgets his training in the process, as he rebels against what Robin taught to use inappropriate counters. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 253 Kevin loses the advantage, until he is hit with a Double-Layered German Suplex. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 254 Kevin eventually tags in Mars, as - unable to fight further - he takes time to recover from the attack. He leaps back into the ring, before being caught by Asuraman. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 255 After a combination move, he collapses against the mat. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 256 Kevin is kicked out of the ring by Mars, who refuses to tag out of the match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 257 After a hellish battle, Scarface is placed inside Voltman's oven body and burnt to a crisp. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 259 A rematch is scheduled, but this time Kevin teams up with Mantaro as . They are given a few days to train for the match, but instead of sparring with Check Mate and Jade like suggested, Kevin goes off on his own. Kevin trains to defeat Voltman in Toyama Power-Plant, Warsman - still ever watching over Kevin - finds Kevin fainted upon the snow. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 265 He gathers his old mask, which Kevin has kept all this time and brought with him to various parades and matches, and then carries Kevin bridal style through the snowy wilderness. He personally nurses Kevin back to health in an old shrine, where - yet again - he is in disguise; this time as an elderly monk. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 266 Kevin shows disappointment that it wasn't Warsman who rescued him, as he dismisses his memory of being carried as a dream in his weakened state. Warsman reignites Kevin's spirit with an inspirational speech, before showing him the news of recent events, and reveals that Kevin has slept for four days, at which point - as Kevin gathers his most treasured possessions, including Warsman's old mask - Kevin flees to the final match against Asuraman. Warsman finally removes his disguise and watches with an impassive expression as Kevin leaves. The day of the rematch comes and Kevin and Mantaro enter the Demon Womb, fighting in a ring atop hundreds of Chojin corpses, including the fallen Idol Choujin. Kinnikuman: Chapter 270 Kevin dedicates the fight to Mars and focuses mainly on Voltman, after Kevin and Mantaro fight amongst themselves and refuse to cooperate. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 271 As the fight gets underway it soon becomes a handicap match against Voltman, with Kevin receiving more damage than Mantaro, especially after he sacrifices himself to protect Mantaro from an attack, which leads to him receiving substantial damage. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 273 This leads them to work as a team, as they regain trust in one another. Kevin soon struggles to win, as he tries to fight alone, while Voltman works in a team with Asuraman. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 275 Voltman tries to microwaves Kevin, as he did with Mars, but Kevin allows him to do this with the knowledge that his armour is made of steel. Even though the steel could destroy Voltman, he reuses to tag in Asuraman and decides to fight alone. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 276 Voltman uses the Full Power Electric Coil to surprise Kevin, who did not train for such an unexpected surge of power. It melts the steel armour around his body. The Fatale Square is employed again, which Voltman uses to melt Kevin's mask and boil his skin. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 277 Kevin realises that Voltman's Tesla Coil is in the pond water, next to Sunshine, who is made of gold; Kevin uses this to gold-plate his body. Kevin not only defeats the microwave, but drills a hole through Voltman's chest. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 278 Even as Voltman's body begins to melt, but he still finds strength to fight back. Voltman - in desperation - rips off his remaining Tesla Coil and uses it to hold Mantaro hostage, threatening to murder him. Together, Mantaro and Kevin use the OLAP Buster as a new finishing move. Kevin grows exhausted and faints, which leads him to falling from the ring. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 279 He crashes against the floor at the base of the column that holds the ring, and Meat's right leg flies into his grip, finally saved from his sacrifice. Kevin then disappears and becomes a part of the Demon Womb's Spinal Column. Even in death, he tries to protect Meat by keeping his leg within his hand. Later, when Mantaro falls from the ring, Kevin's soul helps him back to the ring. After Mantaro defeats Asuraman and Meat is revived, Kevin and the others are revived by the Reborn Diamond. However, as the Demon Womb collapses, Kevin is the only one too exhausted to make it out in time. Kinnikuman then runs it at the last second and saves Kevin, saying that he'd never be able to face Robin Mask again if he let his son die twice (the complete rescue is never depicted, as it is used to segue into the Young Master of London Arc). Ultimate Chojin Tag Arc ' Kevin Mask began to disappear from the present timeline because of the death of Robin Mask in the past by Thunder and Lighting, affecting the course of history. Kevin is placed in a hydro-bed in the shape of an 'X', which is full sealed and comes with an oxygen mask, and he remains in there - mostly nude - as doctors attempt to help him to a full recovery. The New Generation, led by Terry the Kid, form a time-machine created by Meat Alexandria and named by Mantaro Kinniku as 'Time-Ship Kevin', travel back into the past to save Robin Mask and thus Kevin Mask by extension. Kevin is placed primarily under the care of Jacqueline Muscle, Rinko Nikaido and Ikemen Muscle. He gradually disappears, as the story arc progresses. f Robin Mask in the past by Thunder and Lighting, affecting the course of history. Kevin is placed in a hydro-bed in the shape of an 'X', which is full sealed and comes with an oxygen mask, and he remains in there - mostly nude - as doctors attempt to help him to a full recovery. The New Generation, led by Terry the Kid, form a time-machine created by Meat Alexandria and named by Mantaro Kinniku as 'Time-Ship Kevin', travel back into the past to save Robin Mask and thus Kevin Mask by extension. Kevin is placed primarily under the care of Jacqueline Muscle, Rinko Nikaido and Ikemen Muscle. He gradually disappears, as the story arc progresses. f Robin Mask in the past by Thunder and Lighting, affecting the course of history. Kevin is placed in a hydro-bed in the shape of an 'X', which is full sealed and comes with an oxygen mask, and he remains in there - mostly nude - as doctors attempt to help him to a full recovery. The New Generation, led by Terry the Kid, form a time-machine created by Meat Alexandria and named by Mantaro Kinniku as 'Time-Ship Kevin', travel back into the past to save Robin Mask and thus Kevin Mask by extension. Kevin is placed primarily under the care of Jacqueline Muscle, Rinko Nikaido and Ikemen Muscle. He gradually disappears, as the story arc progresses. The two Time Chojins arefoiled by the New Generation, but - in Mantaro's error - Alisa was injured and placed in a life-threatening situation that led to Kevin still disappearing from time and existence. Harabote Muscle - of that era - declares a new Tag Team match, which will determine who can remove the Trophy that contains magical roots that can cure any person and make one the ultimate chojin. Kevin remains in a precarious state throughout, although his body is kidnapped by Thunder and Lightning later in the arc. Kevin is thrown into the sea, where he remains until Robin struggles in a later match. Robin uses Kevin's mask - which comes with an underwater breathing apparatus - to survive and continue his match. Later, when Alisa is saved through the efforts of Robin and Warsman, Kevin fully recovers and breaks free of his medical hydro-bed, and escapes from Thunder and Lightning. He is found by Robin and the First Generation, who train him and give him back his armour and also the mask of Kinnikuman Great. Kevin goes on to fight with Mantaro in the final match, in which they win before both generations and a recovered Alisa. Kevin then returns to his current timeline with the New Generations. [[Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~|'Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~]] [[D.M.p Arc|'D.M.p Arc']] It is revealed that Kevin Mask was once an Akugyo Chojin, but - after changing his ways - joined a special programme at a chojin prison that allowed him to rehabilitate within five months. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 7 Mantaro and Meat are ordered to monitor him on his release. Kevin immediately attacks Mantaro on sight of him outside of the prison, but Mantaro manages to counter all of his moves. He uses a Tower Bridge, but drops Mantaro when the guards threaten to throw him back into prison. Kevin next reappears after the Hercules Factory Tournament, where he captures Kirinman and Shimao, and promises to send them to prison. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 20 [[Chojin Ittosai|'Chojin Ittosai']]' Arc' Kevin is seen next competing in the preliminaries for the "Top Chojin Festival", as Yokohama International Stadium. Kinnikuman_Nisei_~All_Chojin_Dai_Shingeki~: Chapter 21 The first test of the preliminary stage is a set of monkey-bars elevated very high, which are greased to make it difficult to stay in place, and - during this - he is attacked by Fan Demon and retaliates by attacking him from behind and easily defeating him. Kinnikuman_Nisei_~All_Chojin_Dai_Shingeki~: Chapter 22 At the next day, in a Tokyo amusement park, the eight finalists are revealed: Kevin Mask is a finalist. Kinnikuman_Nisei_~All_Chojin_Dai_Shingeki~: Chapter 23 He is set against Naankeeman in the second-match of the A-Block semi-finals. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 24 After Kevin shows sympathy to Fiona, by covering her naked body with his coat, Naankeeman mocks him and they begin their match. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 27 The match takes place on the top floor of a department store. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 28 They exchange a series of blows, with Naankeeman using his spoon to blow attacks and prevent himself from being injured. Naankeeman uses his Gram Masala attack, but Kevin counters it with a basic hold, but Naankeeman counters in turn by jabbing his spoon into Kevin's abdomen. He then uses a Naan Bread Wrap to trap Kevin Mask. Naankeeman continues with a Chilli Pepper Tornado, at which point Fiona is led out on a stretcher and her trainer thanks Kevin for his help and kindness. Kevin is reinvigorated when Fiona gives him a v-sign, and breaks out of the Naan Wrap. Kevin uses a Rolling Savate, followed with an Olap Technique. Kevin Mask proceeds to rip off Naankeeman's arms with a spray of blood. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 29 Naankeeman is thus defeated, as Kevin Mask wields his arms in the air as a mockery of his loss. When it comes to the semi-finals placements, Kevin Mask loses at rock-paper-scissors with Tentacles. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 32 During the semi-finals, Kevin Mask and Doomman take a train to their match. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 32 They arrive at Tokyo Station, where the match will be a "trampoline death-match", and the match begins to a slow start, as Kevin struggles to get a proper footing on the trampoline. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 33 Doomman takes advantage of the trampoline to increase the power of his Doom Ball. He manages to get Kevin at a disadvantage, which allows him to gain the upper-hand. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 36 Kevin attempts a signature move, but the canvas stops the momentum, and allows Doomman to counter with a series of blows, until Kevin attempts a Big Ben Edge. Doomman uses a Meteor Slicer, which follows with Kevin using his Maelstrom Power. One of the metal posts melts from Kevin's Maelstrom Power, and Doomman spreads the iron around the ring, which makes it into a metallic surface. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 37 Kevin tries a Reverse Tower Bridge, and Doomman tries to damage his armour with a Meteor Slice, which angers him, as it was made from all the armour of his ancestors. Doomman sends all the other iron posts of the ring flying around in the air, which he uses to attack the audience, and Kevin declares he does not care if humans get hurt. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 38 When Doomman continues to try to hurt Kevin's armour, Kevin throws it away, declaring he will win without the armour. Kevin throws his armour onto broken train tracks, saving the people on the train. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 39 This allows Doomman's Meteor Slice to pierce his flesh and force him to lose consciousness from blood loss. Kevin - after a month of recovery - then joins the New Generation as part of a new team in saving the world. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Epilogue Anime Changes The Poison Six Pack (Anime Only) (This arc takes place in between the Chojin Olympics Preliminaries and Finals) Kevin Mask volunteers to help out the Seigi Chojins as they go to rescue Rinko, Tamaki, and Keiko from the Poison Six Pack. After the defeat of the first four members, Kevin Mask goes up against The Cyborg, while fighting on Mt. Fuji, which has a wrestling ring implanted on it. Their fight begins with a test of strength, grasping each other's arms. Kevin proves to be far stronger, and begins sending The Cyborg a fury or punches and kicks. With Kevin having the upper hand, The Cyborg uses a technique of his named the Great Cyclone, where he spins in mid-air like a sharp wheel. He begins slicing Kevin with this technique, and gets Kevin knocked to the ground. Giving Kevin some time to recuperate, the two of them battle some more, as The Cyborg uses his Great Cyclone again. But this time Kevin Mask knows how to defeat the attack, and sends a smashing kick into The Cyborg's centre area, knocking him down. Kevin then performs the Tower Bridge on The Cyborg. Kevin taunts The Cyborg, as the The Cyborg fires his arms at Kevin. The arms knock Kevin around, as the Cyborg rockets himself at Kevin, knocking Kevin out of the ring and hitting the hard ground. As Kevin Mask and The Cyborg stand outside the ring, a countdown begins, giving them twenty seconds to return to the ring or be disqualified. The Cyborg fires his arms at Kevin again, but this time Kevin destroys them. Grabbing the armless Cyborg, Kevin jumps into the air, and performs the Big Ben Edge, slamming Cyborg into the ring and destroying him. Kevin wins the round. Unfortunately, Kevin Mask was out of the ring for twenty-one, which disqualifies him and leaves Mantaro for the final battle to rescue Rinko. Kevin Mask walks away, battered. At the very end of this arc Kevin Mask is seen driving a motorcycle, mentioning that Mantaro's next big battle will begin soon (this most likely referring to the rest of the Chojin Olympics). The Chojin Olympic Resurrection ''' In the manga, Kevin is allowed to pick a random person from the crowd during the three-legged race in the preliminary matches, choosing Chloe, but - in the anime - it is implied/stated that Ikemen has chosen the matches, which creates many issues, such as why Ikemen would knowingly pair student/teacher together. In the Poison Six-Pack Arc, Chloe is also entirely absent (this contradicts events later in the anime, as it is later revealed Chloe is his mentor and their relationship extremely close). Chloe is also absent during Kevin's training, where Kevin strangely is seen training with the 'Muscle League' Chojin, and this also provides odd inconsistencies, due to the aforementioned relationship with Chloe and Kevin's current "lone wolf" status, as he is not affiliated with the Muscle League at that point in the anime or the manga. '''Techniques ; パワー|Meirusutorōmu Pawā}} :Kevin's version of Mantaro and Kinnikuman's Kajiba no Kuso Djikara. ; :This is Kevin's trademark move. He starts by grabbing his opponent's right wrist with his right hand and their left with his. Then he twists his opponents arms around each other to the point where their right hand is once again on the right side and the left hand on the left side. Next, Kevin releases the hold by uncrossing his own arms and the force of breaking the hold flings the opponent into the air, spinning in various directions. To finish the move, Kevin jumps up after the opponent and grabs their near arm under his own (so that the opponent is upside down and Kevin is sideways with his stomach against their back), reaches between their legs to hook their far thigh with his other arm, wraps his legs around their head and far arm, and falls to the ground so that the opponent lands head first. ;OLAP :This was one of the many techniques taught to Kevin by Croe, Tactics No. The End. It is quite clear by the name and the positioning of the move that it is a backwards Palo Special (has the same name but in reverse look: PALO = OLAP). Kevin starts by facing the back of his opponent, but then quickly manoeuvres himself so that he is back-to-back with them and has his legs wrapped around their body. Kevin then sticks his legs between his opponent's and hooks his feet against his opponent's knees. While he does that, he also grabs the opponent's wrists and bends their arms back over their head, putting all of his weight into breaking their arms. ; :This was his father Robin Mask's trademark move. He puts his opponent face-up across his shoulders and then grabs their head with one hand and a leg with the other and pulls down on both sides. ; :This is another technique that Kevin borrowed from his father, Robin Mask. With his opponent falling headfirst towards the ring, Kevin jumps up and catches their head with his feet. He then extends his arms so that he lands on his palms. Right before they hit the canvas, he briefly lets go of their head only to capture it in a Triangle Choke as they touch down. ; :For this technique, Kevin uses the ropes to perform a submission-like hold. With his opponent against the ropes and face-to-face with Kevin, he jumps up and over the opponent and wraps his legs around their arms and the top rope and grabs their ankles with his hands. Kevin in then upside down, on the outside of the ropes, facing the back of the opponent. From there, he pulls his legs and arms back, causing the opponent to be stretched across the bottom and middle ropes. ; :This move sees Kevin performing repeated kicks to his opponents face, kicking off with each one to stay airborne. ; : ; :Kevin performs a normal fisherman suplex, but during the bridging part of the slam, he spins his opponent and himself around rapidly to add to the force. ; : ; : ; : ; :A technique in which Kevin kicks off of his opponent's chest and performs a backflip in mid-air and finally lands a knee drop over the opponent's heart. ; : ; }} : ; エルボー}} :Tactics #10. Another move taught to Kevin by Croe, in which Kevin jumps onto his opponent's shoulders from behind and applies a triangle choke and then repeatedly elbows them to the ground. ; }} :Tactics #32 ; }} :Tactics #33 ; }} :Tactics #38. This is another technique that was taught to Kevin by Croe. Similar to the Screwdriver, Kevin makes a spinning jump towards his opponent and drills into them with his fingers. 'Career Information' ;Championships *Choujin Olympics The Resurrection Champion (Anime: Runner-Up) *Intergalactic Choujin MVP *1st Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest (1st Place) *2nd Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest (1st Place) *3rd Kinnikuman Nisei Popularity Contest (1st Place) *1st Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~ Popularity Contest (1st Place) ;Titles *d.M.p Bloodshed Gang of Three *Idol Chojin ;Nicknames * * * ;Win/Loss Record (Single) *O Gazelleman (Big Ben Edge) Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 2 *O Stan Harrison (Big Ben Edge) *O Shimao & Qilinman (Sleeper Hold) (V-Jump) *O Big Horn (Big Ben Edge) *O The Assassin (Big Ben Edge) (17 seconds) (British Chojin Crown Preliminaries) *O The Cyborg (Big Ben Edge) (anime only) *O Jijimman (Big Ben Edge) (7 minutes, 29 seconds) *O Legox (Big Ben Edge) *O Ilioukhine (OLAP) *O Mantaro Kinniku (OLAP→ Big Ben Edge) (manga only) *X Mantaro Kinniku (Muscle Gravity) (anime only) *O Naankeeman (OLAP) (V-Jump) *X The Doomman (Meteo Slicer) (V-Jump) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) :Blood Evolutions (Scarface) *X The Demolitions (Reborn Asuraman and Voltman) (Hell's Combination Ω (Omega)) :The Young Masters (Mantaro Kinniku) *O Voltman (Niku→Lap) *O Five Disasters (Muscle Kingdom) ;Win/Loss Record (Other) *O King Castle (Synchronised Kicks, Three-Legged Race) (with Warsman) *O Kaiser Moon (Double Stunner, Three-Legged Race) (with Warsman)) 'Successions' 'Gallery' Kevin_jump.jpg Kin Kevin Mask 2.png Kin Kevin Mask 3.png Kin Kevin Mask 4.png Kin Kevin Mask 5.png Kin Kevin Mask 6.png Kin Kevin Mask 7.png Kin_Wars_Kev.jpg Kevin Bike.jpg Kevin Mask Wrestling Uniform.gif|Kevin Mask in his Battle Costume Kevinmask_image_00005.gif Kin_Kevin_drunk.png Kevin_All_Out_Assault.png Kevin_Mask_(Muscle_Returns)_2.jpg||Kevin Mask's Appearance in the 2001 version of Muscle Returns Kevin_and_Mars.jpeg Kin_Kevin_Mars.png O0480036713098923815.jpg Kevin_Bike_(2).jpg Kevin_Mask_(Muscle_Returns).jpg|Original Muscle Returns Appearance Movie KevinMask.jpg 'Trivia' *Favourite Food: Fried fish *Theme Song: "God Save The Queen" by Ryoutarou Okiayu *Kevin frequently ranks-in at No. 1 in Kinnikuman Nisei character polls. Special Edition: Superhuman Popularity Poll 2 (Volume 18) *Kevin Mask is considered to be a parody, at least in name and possibly in initial concept, to Kevin Nash, a real life professional wrestler, who was one of the founding members of the nWo, upon which the dMp seems to be based on as a parody. This appears to be true, as Mask is depicted as one of the largest humanoid wrestlers, standing seven feet tall, as did Nash. The fact that he joined the dMp as a means of bucking tradition parallels Nash, Scott Hall, and Hulk Hogan forming the nWo to, as the nWo often said "Screw Tradition", only makes the homage/parody that much more obvious. * At Pro Wrestling NOAH's "HALLOWEEN WITH NOAH" card in 2002, every match featured the wrestlers in Halloween costumes. The main event was a 6-man tag team match which featured Kotaro Suzuki in a Kevin Mask costume. Suzuki had used many of Kevin's signature moves throughout the match, including the OLAP, a top-rope Robin Special, and a modified Big Ben Edge. * At a martial arts championship "Pride", Ryan and Rodrigo Gracie fought in Robin and Kevin Mask's masks. When Kevin Mask stepped into the ring, the theme song "Kinnikuman Go Fight" played Ultimate Muscle: Volume 24: Intro Page References 'Navigation' ja:ケビンマスク Category:Kinnikuman Nisei characters Category:Robin Clan Category:D.M.p Category:New Generation Idol Chojin Category:Team AHO Category:Chojin Olympics Champion Category:Revived Characters Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters from the United Kingdom Category:Chojin Olympics Runner-Up Category:Seigi Chojin